New town, New School, Same drama
by Damon-lover989
Summary: This Picks up between the end of Season two and beginning of Season Three. Damon has Gone to see Stefan, it didn't go as planed. Damon convinces Elena go with him, and they head off to Forks, WA where they bump into some vampires, that are very different from them. will these other vampires possibly help Damon and Elena destroy Klaus? Rated T just in case. ON HIATUS -
1. Leaving Town

**okay so this is my first Fanfic story, It has become my baby. I don't know what else to say really. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would love some constructive feedback so please leave me your comments and reviews.**

**Oh and I in no form or fashion own The Vampire diaries or Twilight because If I did I would keep Damon and Edward all to myself!**

**Anyway we start out with Damon who has just gone to see, Stefan, and that hadn't exactly gone as planed so he dose everything possible to get Elena away from mystic falls...**

**Chapter one**

I had gone to see Stefan, and boy was he excited to see the big brother that he so desperately had to save from the nasty werewolf bite. That sure was a big mistake; Stefan had told me to leave him alone, that he wanted his space to be the big bad ripper. So that was exactly what I was going to do.

I was leaving Mystic Falls for a while and Elena was coming with me. Well, she didn't know that but, she would soon enough. I just had to talk to her, first. If it came down to it, I would just take that damned necklace off her and compel her into it. Either way, I didn't care, we were leaving.

It had already been such a long day; I had bought the airline tickets and we had to be there within a few hours. I had to get her away from all the danger that surrounded Mystic Falls. I doubted she would want to go, I figured she would take some convincing. As always I was right, but she had to know that I was doing this for her. I needed to keep her safe; Klaus couldn't know she was still alive.

It felt strange caring for a human being. I could definitely say that I loved her. And yet, there was so much more to it than that. I would do anything to keep her safe even if that meant making decisions for her. This was one of those times where I felt that I had to act fast and she didn't have much a choice in the matter.

There was no doubt about it, she would argue with me, and then the excuses would come. I of course would tell her it was the only option, that her friends and family were safe and that if we left now, we would be heading to safety. She would start to think about it. First, she would wonder about Jeremy, her younger brother; that was understandable. She would then go on and on about her friends: the witch and the vampire Barbie and all the people she loved and who loved her. Hopefully, she would come around, preferably without me having to compel her or drag her across the country.

I had been borrowing Ric's car for most of the day, since once I had decided to put everything into action I had gotten Ric to find someone to drive my baby to Seattle. I had paid for there ticket back to safety in Mystic Falls. The biggest part of the day was going behind Elena's back and figuring out how we were going to keep an eye out for Klaus. Everyone had there own plan and once it all came together, what a plan it was. If I did say so myself. I pulled up and parked her car was in the drive way. I got out let myself inside she was sitting at the table. it didn't take long before she was giving me excuse after excuse why she couldn't go. I wasn't _that_ surprised.

* * *

"Elena, I don't want to be terrified by the thought of you going and doing something stupid! Losing you because you go and do something reckless is not an option!" Damon said with a determined voice

"Damon, I can't just leave," I replied, the conviction in my voice matching his.

"Yes, you can." Damon stated adamantly, eyes flashing with barely concealed anger.

"What about Jeremy, Bonnie or Caroline? Damon, I can't just pick up my life and leave," I said incredulously. Couldn't he see? He wasn't going to get me anywhere away from my friends and family. I had to protect them.

"Jeremy will be fine; he's dating the Bennett witch. Vampire Barbie can take care of herself," he said with a slight smirk.

"Damon, it's Jeremy," I implored, trying to make him see that leaving was impossible.

"Yes, it _is _Jeremy… It's also Alaric, and Caroline and everyone else that we care about. But if we leave now they might have a fighting chance."

"Who do you think is looking for me anyways, Damon? Klaus thinks I died the night of the sacrifice."

"Stefan knows you're alive, and he's is way off the rails these days to be trusted to keep your secret."

"Meaning?" I questioned

"Meaning…" he began drawing out the word, "…that when he does spill the beans or… when Klaus figures it out for himself, where do you think the first place he'll look will be?"

"Mystic Falls," I answered slowly, rolling my eyes despite him being dead on.

"Exactly. If Klaus comes here and finds you alive, not dead, what do you think is going to happen to you or your friends?"

"Damon, how will me not being here help them?" I asked furiously.

"Elena, we have to go; I can't tell you exactly why, I just need you to trust me."

I looked up into those blue eyes of his. So many times I wanted to trust him; so many times I did trust him. And each time something bad happened. Could I trust him now? I needed to. But needing to did not make it the safe choice.

"I don't want to take you kicking and screaming," he added wryly.

"Then don't," I breathed out, my answer as much as an agreement as he would get.

"We need to get on the road, _now_."

I nodded my head once, staring at him darkly. I didn't like it, but I would do it. I would trust him.

"Here's your boarding pass," he said quickly, putting it in my hand. "We have three hours to get to the airport"

I looked at the boarding pass warily. "Seattle?"

"Close," he replied, grinning. "That's our first stop. We're going to a little town called Forks; just a few hours outside of Seattle."

I let out a sigh, knowing that he must have a reason for wanting to go to such a seemingly random place. But I wasn't liking the secrecy.

"I'm putting my trust in you, Damon," I said flatly.

"You should; it seems like I'm the only one around here that gives a crap," Damon muttered, though I caught it anyways. I chose not to comment on his apparent opinion.

"So, what's the story with this Forks place anyway?" I asked instead.

"I overheard another vampire talk about it a while back; he said that if you don't have a daylight ring it's one of the most perfect places to go," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Damon, you _do_ have a daylight ring," I said confusedly.

"Think about it, Elena, if Klaus thinks you're with me he's going to think we'll be on some tropical beach somewhere, not under constant cloud and cover."

"What if he does find out I'm alive?" I pondered out loud, hating the little tremor of fear that crept into my voice.

"I can't give you all the details right now, but everyone has a plan," he started elusively. "But the gist of it is that if Klaus does decide to stick his ugly head back in Mystic Falls, you are going to be so far away from anywhere he'll think you might be if he somehow finds out you're alive."

I then had an idea; the only way to ensure he wasn't just thinking about me in the whole scheme of things. I needed to ask him one question. "Do you swear, _on my life_, that everyone will be all right?"

Damon reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder. I shivered under his gentle touch. He leaned in so that his eyes were level with mine. I looked into those blue eyes, seeing a clarity in them that I'd never seen before.

"Everyone will be as safe," he assured sincerely. "But that's only the case if we're not around, Elena. We need to leave town."

I breathed out a deep breath. Finally convinced that this wasn't just one of his whims, Damon had actually thought this out. I believed him. I would be safe with him and my friends would safer without us around.

"Fine, Damon," I began, tone less belligerent than before. "I just need to pack a few things."

"No, we don't have time," he surprised me by saying. "If we're going to go we've got to go now."

"Damon, I need clothes," I scoffed.

"We'll have a little time in Seattle after we land. We'll pick something up on our way through the city before we head out to Forks."

"Ok fine," I agreed. But there was still one thing I needed. "Can I get something from my room?"

"Fine, pack an overnight bag," Damon relented, clearly annoyed. "Just get what you absolutely need."

I didn't want to elaborate. It wasn't his business what I needed to get. But somehow I found myself explaining to him just what I couldn't leave behind. "It's a family picture… Me, Jer, mom and dad and Aunt Jenna."

His eyes softened at my sentimentality. I knew he had a heart, one that he rarely let anyone see.

"All right," he answered softly. I made my way to the stairs, stopping on the first one when he added. "Just… hurry."

I flew into my room, after running all the way up. I grabbed one of my messenger bags, grabbed the picture of all of us together and stuffed inside. My phone charger and laptop also got hastily put inside. I managed to fit a change of clothes and a set of PJ's just in case I had time to sleep on the way. I then decided to rebel I could pack my clothes up quickly into some small duffle bags that wouldn't be to much of a hassle.

I was about ready to head back down when my mirror drew my attention. The pictures of Bonnie, Caroline and Matt over the years were ones I could not bear to part with. I took them down quickly. We had grown up so much over the past year; Bonnie had become a witch and Caroline a vampire. Matt was still as sweet as ever, but also changed. And I… I fell in love with a vampire.

I would miss these guys so much. I looked back at my room; it had been my own little heaven for the past seventeen years. I thought back to the days when we were in middle school and we would have sleepovers almost every weekend. We'd talk about boys, boys and more boys. Then we got into high school and that's when vampires got thrown into the mix.

"You're coming back," I assured myself in a shaky voice. I held back the tears that wanted to fall so badly. There was no time to grieve for a life I may one day return to.

Slowly, I headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Damon was siting. He looked at the bags in my hands and over my shoulder. I could see it written all over his face. He just didn't understand it. this was the only thing from my life I could hang on to.

"You ready?" he asked coolly. You could tell that he was eager to get out of here.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

I put the key on the kitchen table alongside a note that read:

_I'm sorry, Jeremy. I'll miss you. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm safe, with Damon, don't worry about me._

_Elena._

I locked the door behind me, turning around to see that Damon was already inside Ric's car. I walked over to the vehicle and climbed inside the passenger seat. The minute I was in we were off.

A thought suddenly struck me. "Oh my god, Damon!" I exclaimed, probably sounding a little too urgent.

"What?" he asked; he turned to look at me, the lazy smile on his face indicating he was unfazed by my tone.

"What are you going to do with your car; and what are you going to do with Ric's?"

He grinned. "it's taken care of".

I actually sighed in relief. "Good. I know how much you love your car and, Ric need's his as well."

"It is a nice car," he said admittedly. "But I can always get a new one…" His eyes said what his words didn't. Cars could be replaced, I couldn't.

"Okay, I was just wondering," I murmured lowly, a blush on my cheeks.

* * *

We arrived at the airport two hours later—Mystic Falls never felt the need for an airport. By the time we had gotten to there we had just thirty minutes to check in and get through security, luckily we had no luggage to check in. I guess that was the reasoning behind not bringing anything. There were some things a girl needed, clothes being one of them.

We boarded the plane and found our seats quickly, settling in just five minutes before take-off time. The flight attendant began her spiel about safety at the front of the plane. I didn't really listen, the thoughts in my head going something like this: "Blah, blah, blah." And then, finally, she was done and we were ready for take-off.

Of course, we couldn't find a non-stop flight from Virginia to Washington, so we would have to make a stop in Phoenix. We would land there in a few short hours; hopefully we would be able to grab something to eat for Elena.

I started to think of the days ahead. Once we got settled in in Forks we would need to get Elena registered for classes. Luckily, it wouldn't be too difficult since we were just coming to the end of summer break and also we wouldn't be the new kids on the block. We had figured out our story even though we didn't know what our relationship would be. I had emancipated myself from my parents and Elena's parents had died in a car crash a few months back. We decided to get away from everything that reminded us of our past and ta-da, Forks it was. I didn't like the idea of everyone wanting to know our story; I was, after all, the mysterious guy that everyone kept a safe distance from.

I hadn't been back to high school but for one time in the early 40's. I had thought it would be fun to catch up on what was new in school, but it was a total bore. Right now I was concerned with keeping Elena safe, so boring or not, I would do what had to be done. And she needed to keep going to school; it was the only thing that would keep her sane. so that ment I was going back to school for the first time in seventy years. _Who-hoo_!

I had no idea what Stefan was doing right at that moment. Well… we _knew_ what he _was_, the Ripper. He was probably off doing ripper-ish things, with Klaus nonetheless. He had hurt the angel sitting next to me so many times, I couldn't bear Klaus finding her and hurting her, physically.

I still don't know how she feels about me. Hell, she may never let herself fall for me or even realize that she is in love with me, but as long as she is safe that was fine by me. It will have to be. My life was about protecting her, now. I had to learn how to be good for her, even though it wasn't in my nature.

I wasn't good; the only thing I was good at was being bad, being evil. I was even ok with it. Hell, I loved the attention. I could do whatever I wanted with no consequences because I was Damon, the emotional vampire who did whatever he wanted just for the hell of it. But now I really did have to protect her.

What awaited us in Forks, I had no idea. It was a small town, smaller than Mystic falls. I was not looking forward to the rain; what was the point, really, in having a ring when I wouldn't even need it. I had to resign myself to the fact that one day we'd be back and that I just had to hold on till then.

**okay so what did you think? Really good, or Really bad what are some things that could be improved on ? Id love to hear your thoughts just click that little blue button! The more reviews the faster I will try to get them posted!**


	2. The Motel

**Hey guys so this is chapter two. I think its a bit longer than chapter one, but there is a lot going on here. Again I would defiantly love to hear your comments and reviews! Thanks so much those who have added this story to their favorites makes me fell like I'm not just babbling on and on. anyway enough of my rambling and on to the good and always interesting Damon/ Elena Drama!**

**Again I do not own the rights to Twilight or Vampire Diaries because if I did I would keep Edward and Damon all to myself!**

**Just a short synopsis Elena and Damon have to land in Phoenix they have three hour wait before the plane takes off and then there is a three hour delay on top of that. **

**The motel**

I had fallen asleep just about as soon as the plane took off. I could feel Damon's warm arms around me protectively. His touch was intimate, but not in a romantic way, more of an 'it's okay, you're not alone' way.

I really needed to figure out what all this was with Damon. I really did care for him, but there is a line between friends and lovers. It's a fine line and a hard one to cross. If I do cross that line I know there is no going back. To say I didn't know how I felt about Damon or to even say I didn't feel for him the way he felt for me would be a lie. I knew exactly how I felt about him. I loved him with everything that was inside of me.

Ever since Stefan left with Klaus and became ripper-Stefan, Damon has been there for me, comforting me and protecting me. When Stefan attacked me and fed on me, when he told me and Damon that he never wanted to see me again, it shattered my heart into a million pieces. I don't know how I survived the next few weeks. It was Damon who was there for me every night that I cried; he was there telling me that everything was going to be ok, that Stefan would come around eventually. I already had feelings for Damon… how could I not? These past few weeks, Damon showed me his true colors. Damon showed me this summer that he is more than the arrogant jerk he tries to put on. He is a good, kindhearted vampire, too. He just doesn't want to admit it to me or himself.

We would be landing in Phoenix soon; there was a three hour stopover before our connecting flight to Seattle. It was pretty late but, hopefully, there would be a few places to get a bite to eat, and well I could do with a stretching of my legs. I wasn't sure if vampires ever needed to stretch their legs, but I certainly did.

I stirred as I heard we were getting ready to land. Opening my eyes, my gaze locked onto those calming, blue eyes staring back at me. I wished I could tell this man what just looking at me did to me. His looks made me want to wrap my legs around him and do crazy things to him. That would have to wait, though. I had to get through the next few days without jumping his bones. Not that I thought he would mind me acting in such fashion.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted softly, after I had opened my eyes.

"I thought Sleeping Beauty was supposed to stay asleep until Prince Charming kissed her," I teased dangerously.

"That can certainly be arranged," he replied, voice husky. Though, the sexy moment was ruined when he started to pucker up and pretend like he was trying to kiss me. Instead, I began to giggle. There was even an innocent smile on his face that replaced the arrogant cocky one that was usually there.

"Damon, stop it," I finally got out, laughing so hard that my side began to hurt.

"Hey, fine, if you don't want to kiss me, then don't kiss me. But just to let you know, I am one hell of a good kisser," he said, arrogance back in place. He popped a breath mint into his mouth and then he added softly. "But we both know you want to."

"Damon, let's not go there right now; let's get settled in, all right. Do we even have a place to stay?" I inquired, changing the subject.

"Not yet, but that won't be too difficult, we'll just pull an Isobel, sort of. I just figured we would buy the cheapest foreclosure and then just fix it up real nice."

"I guess that will work, we could just rent an apartment, though." I suggested.

"Yeah, we could, but who knows how long we'll be here and who's to say we won't come back someday, especially if it's a vampire town."

The plane finally landed, about thirty minutes late. Even though it was late at night Elena still needed something to eat, and I wouldn't mind a drink. It was almost three in the morning and our flight didn't leave until six. I didn't expect much to be open, but, hopefully, there would be the airport cafeteria.

Elena grabbed her bag and we walked off the plane. We decided to check that our connecting flight was still on schedule. As luck would have it our plane would be delayed until nine in the morning.

I wanted to make sure, so I asked one of the flight reps at the airline desk, "It says our flight is delayed until 9, is that set in stone? Because we're a little tired and want to grab a room to get some sleep."

"Yes sir, there is a big thunderstorm in Seattle, all our flights to and from Seattle have been delayed. I wouldn't expect it to leave until about ten."

"Ten?"

"Yes, ten. I just talked to Seattle, they are going to be leaving in the next hour that will put them here at ten and that was the flight that was supposed to leave thirty minutes ago so they will be boarding first."

"Got to love that Seattle weather…"

"Yeah, it's at least one day out of the month that all our flights to Seattle are delayed."

"Well, thank you very much, ma'am."

"Oh, its Jenifer."

"Thank you very much, Jenifer."

I grabbed Elena by the hand and we walked out of the airport quickly. We walked across the street to a Holiday Inn. I paid for a room and we headed up stairs swiftly. We got to the room and Elena set her things down and grabbed a menu from beside the table.

"Damon, I'm going to order some room service. I'm hungry, you want anything?"

"Not right now, you should get some rest, though," I told her.

"I will, but I'm hungry so I'm going to eat, first" she said, barely above a whisper even for my ears, while she was intensely looking over the menu.

* * *

I looked over the menu to see what I wanted; they had a cold cut turkey sandwich on the menu that sounded good so I called the number.

"Is room service still available?" I asked the person on the other end.

"Yes ma'am," the voice responded politely. "We are open 24/7"

"Oh, ok, well can I get the cold cut turkey on wheat, with a cup of broccoli soup?"

"Yes ma'am, anything to drink?"

"Just a sprite."

"Okay, it should be there within ten minutes, ma'am."

"Thank you," I said and hung up the phone.

"Elena, you should really get some rest," Damon urged.

"I'll sleep on the plane, and besides, I'm starving. I haven't had anything since lunch since we rushed off so quickly," I replied.

"Fine."

"So, explain this to me, we're running from Klaus _and_ Stefan?" I questioned.

"Yep."

"So how is it, then, that they won't find you? I've seen you use that card at least three times already. You know they can trace a credit card."

"They can't"

"How is that?" I asked.

"Because, I've got very tight security on my card, and only I can see where it has been used and if, for some reason, they try to go through the police force I have compelled everyone that works on my account to not grant them access."

"Oh, ok, I guess that makes sense. "

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Room service," a muffled voice called out.

"Just a minute," I yelled.

I got up and opened the door. "Thank you." I dug in my pockets and found two bucks. "Here you go."

That was one thing about the Holliday Inn, room service was not delivered on a silver platter. It was in a Styrofoam to-go box, as well as my drink. I took it as he handed it to me and closed the door. I went to sit at the little table by the window. I opened the straw and put it in the cup and took a swallow. I quickly finished up my meal and threw the trash away.

"Damon?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Elena?" he replied calmly.

"I know I haven't sounded so grateful, but I am. I'm glad you cared enough to do whatever you had to do to keep me out of danger."

"You're welcome, Elena, but please would you get some sleep."

"I'm really not that tired, I'm kind of wired, actually. I don't know why, I didn't have any caffeine."

"Well, will you at least lie down?"

"I will, just not right now," I denied as I looked out the humongous window. For it being so late at night the roads were pretty busy; sure it was no rush hour traffic, still it was fairly busy. All the lights glowing… it was quite breathtaking.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Oh, nothing I was just admiring the city; it's quite beautiful at night, I've never been this far from home before. My parents took me and Jeremy up to New York a few weeks during the summer before I started eighth grade, it was so much fun. That's as far as I've been, and then the time you took me to Georgia, but that was about an hour closer. Now we are going clear across the country."

"Indeed, we are."

"So, what time will we get to Forks anyway?"

"Well if we do leave at ten like the flight rep said, then we will land at about one, but it will only be about eleven with the time difference and then it's about a three to four hour drive from there."

"Sounds good," I said.

"So glad I have your approval."

Just then, I started to shiver. "Wow, I really shouldn't have drank that sprite so fast, I'm really cold now."

"No, it's just Phoenix, it's a desert and it gets cold at night," Damon informed me.

"Well, I don't think the sprite helped any," I commented.

"Yeah, well, do you want some coffee? I can make you some."

"That sounds really nice, actually" I said.

So Damon went over to the sink area where the coffee pot was. I watched him as he placed the filter inside, got the water from the sink and poured it into the coffee pot. He put the coffee pot down on the burner and turned it on. Within thirty seconds you could hear the coffee beginning to brew. I walked over to Damon and put my arms around him.

"You're so warm, Damon"

"I am, indeed, that," he said, hugging me tighter.

"I hope that I can at least make a few friends."

"You? Not make friends… Elena you're like miss popularity."

"That's because I live in Mystic Falls, and I'm a Gilbert, and everyone wants to be your friend when you're from a founding family."

"That's true, but you are a fairly nice person, unlike me. I don't think you will have much of a problem."

"Damon, you can be nice, you just never want to be."

"I never want to be nice for a reason."

"Tell me why that is."

"It's easier being dark; I don't have to explain myself, and I can live by my rules."

"Your rules? You don't have any; you just do what you want."

"Elena" he grumbled. "Quit trying to make me into Stefan; I've never been Stefan, and I sure as hell don't plan on changing now."

I was taken back for a minute, "I had never intended to force what I wanted on you, I'm sorry, Damon."

"It's fine, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, hey do you mind if I call Bonnie? Does she know where we are?"

"You can call her, just don't tell her where we are, or where we are going. Oh and the coffee is ready, one cream two sugars, right?"

"Yeah."

So he fixed the coffee for me and then went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Within seconds I heard the shower running. I took a sip of the coffee; it wasn't bad considering that is was cheap hotel coffee. I then pulled out my phone and decided to text her. She could text me back whenever she got up; it was nearing five, so it wasn't even six yet over there and Bonnie would figure out how to put some spell on me from there if I called her that early in the morning. So I sat down and started texting.

_Hey bonnie its, Elena, I was going to call you. I don't know what Damon told you, but I'm okay. I can't tell you anything more than that; Damon doesn't want you to know where I am. I guess that's for your protection. I love you and miss you and hope to see you again soon xx Elena._

I was going to miss them; who knew how long it would be until I would get to see them again. What if I ended up having to stay here a while and didn't get to graduate with my friends next year. I couldn't think about it. I just had to think positively, everything was going to be all right. I couldn't lose faith in that.

I was finally starting to wind down, so I laid my head down as sleep started to overcome me. Strange coffee usually made me wired, but tonight, or this morning, really, it was making me tired. Within minutes I was asleep.

* * *

I wasn't tired; I didn't actually need sleep. I just did it because it passed the time; when you have eternity the days start running together. Hell even the decades start running together once you get over a century. I got in the shower, washed off all the grime of the day and the flight. I pulled on my dark jeans and went back into the room where Elena was sleeping gently.

I pulled the covers around her and took her shoes off. I pulled on the extra shirt I brought with me just in case, not buttoning it. The sun was starting to show its presence with a mix of orange and yellow starting to appear in the sky.

I rummaged through the drinks provided and found some bourbon. I poured myself a drink and sat down to stare at the girl sleeping peacefully with no worry of Klaus or Stefan on her face. She was so beautiful; I didn't understand how Stefan could let her go. Not saying that I'm not glad he did, though.

I looked out the window again; it was a bright day in Phoenix. I looked over to her and I saw her close her eyes when she saw me. I looked at her very intently. Slowly she opened her eyes and readjusted herself and then slightly closed her eyes. I stood up walked to the other side of the bed and lay beside her. Slowly laying my head down, keeping my eyes on her.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" she asked, of course this is what she would ask.

Somehow she saw the good parts of me; though, ever since I had moved to Mystic Falls all I had tried to do is to show everyone I was the big bad vampire. But, of course, Elena saw what was really there, who I really was. The kind gentleman who wanted nothing more than for her to let me love her completely.

Finally, I answered her, "Because, when people see good, they expect good," he paused, "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

Her breathing staggered, I felt for her hand. Slowly, our fingers intertwined and I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb, and her breathing became more uneven. I was about to say something when she got up abruptly and walked straight out of the room.

**okay so what did you think? Funny? totally awesome? or just downright strange? Comment and review its just a click away :)**

**lets see if we can get ten reviews the more reviews we get the faster Ill try to get the chapters up! **


	3. Breakfast

**okay so my Beta informed me that I had posted the unedited version of this... i guess it doesn't help when you have three different versions running around... I have to give a shot out to my Beta Rania she has been awesome anyway as always leave a comment i would sooooooooooo appreciate it and enjoy.**

**Oh and I do not own any rights to Twilight or TVD well...except the Damon that is in my head... and no I will not share hahahah (evil laugh)**

I had to leave; it was just so tense. I couldn't breathe. How did I fell about him… I couldn't place my finger on it, but I certainly felt something for him.

_God, Elena,_ I thought to myself, _just let Stefan go already, he's not worth it. It will take god knows how long for him to recover from this ripper binge._

A few minutes later I heard him, he was right behind me.

"Don't," was all I said.

"Why not?" he asked. I didn't say a thing; I just stood there trying to work out my feelings. "Elena…"

The way his voice sounded when he said my name, strangled, but breathless, triggered something inside me. I stood there, shaking my head, trying to deny what was suddenly becoming painfully aware to me. I didn't want to cross the line, but here I was, here he was and I just knew that I had no choice.

I ran into his arms, the force of my body hitting his staggering us backwards dangerously. But he caught hold of me, just like I knew he would, just like I knew he always would. Our lips met in a passionate frenzy, we started kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. As he placed hot passionate kisses up and down my neck and chest we somehow made our way back to the hotel room; our lips parted for but a second when we fidgeted with the door key to get it open.

Inside, I wrapped my legs around his waist as I threw off my shirt. My hands went eagerly to his shoulders and I slid his shirt off his back right before we fell onto the bed. He started kissing me from my stomach all the way up until he reached my lips. His lips were so salty, so soft and so gentle. I could kiss these lips all day, I realized.

I looked into those wonderfully blue eyes of his and they just made my insides melt. How was it that this person, vampire or not, cared about me? I wondered. I then took in all of his body when I heard him speak.

"Crap!"

"What, forgot to bring a condom?" I teased, knowing very well that there would never be a need for that with Damon.

"Very funny, no, I just looked at the clock, we need to get dressed and get going."

"Crap…" I agreed.

"Well, I promise you this, when we are together for the first time it will be amazing. I will rock your world, Miss. Gilbert."

I blushed slightly, he was being sexy and passionate, and I was just awkward; what was I supposed to say? I felt at a loss for words, so I did what I could to get us moving. I stood up, threw him his shirt and pulled on mine, grabbing my bag.

We rushed down the stairs and ran the two blocks to the airport. We didn't know if our plane was going to be taking off in the next fifteen minutes or the next two hours. When we finally got to the security, we showed our boarding pass and got through all the metal detectors and the luggage check. The plane still hadn't arrived quite yet, so we had to wait about an hour. We decided to go to the little café at the airport and grab some breakfast and some coffee. I looked at Damon, he looked tired. I finished up my stale bagel, and the worst cup of coffee I had ever had.

"Damon, are you ok, or do you need something to eat?" I asked.

"Depends, are you offering?" he questioned.

"Maybe…"

"Well, that certainly is a first," he commented.

We both looked around for a second, it was a fairly busy airport; it was approaching ten in the morning and there were a lot of people waiting for their flight to Seattle. So, the bathroom wouldn't be an option.

"Maybe this is a bad idea right now," I thought out loud. I wanted to do this for him, but not if it meant we'd get caught.

"No, wait, I've an idea, follow me."

I reluctantly got up and followed Damon across the lobby. I almost forgot, we weren't in Mystic Falls anymore. Most vampires don't have a ring like Damon and Stefan do, and because of that they don't come to Phoenix.

If you were a betting person, you could bet that Phoenix probably didn't have a founding members committee to keep the town safe from vampires and you can wager for sure that there was no one on vervain. I doubted there was even anyone who knew what vervain was. _I_ had never heard of it until meeting Stefan and Damon.

What this all meant was if there was no vervain he could easily compel anyone he so chose at his own discretion. As we reached the other side of the lobby, Damon walked up to a man who was pushing around a cleaning cart. He went up to him; the man appeared to be in his mid-forties.

"Tell me where the employee restroom is," Damon commanded.

"It's down the Employees only entrance," the man replied calmly.

Damon spoke in a strong voice, looking the man straight in the eyes, "Ok, here is what you are going to do, you are going to go put up an 'out of service' sign. We have some personal matters to attend to."

"The employee restroom is temporarily out of service. Sorry for the inconvenience," the man repeated in a monotone voice.

We walked into the restroom that we now had at our discretion. I looked around doe-eyed. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. Sure this wasn't sex, sure other vampires had fed on me before, but Damon hadn't. And I had certainly never given him permission to do so.

We were against the farthest wall in the room when he placed a gentile kiss on my lips. It was then that all doubt passed from my mind. I told him I wanted to do this for him. I wanted to do something for him that Stefan had never asked of me, and would have never let me go through with. Yes, Stefan had drunk my blood, but only out of saving his life, not out of hunger.

Parting lips, Damon softly asked me, "Elena, are you sure about this?"

I only thought about it for a second before I took a step closer. Very softly, yet firmly I said, "I'm positive."

It all seemed like slow motion. His fangs slid out, the vein's under his eyes appeared slowly, and his eyes transformed from those beautiful blue eyes to something more dark and mysterious. He placed his teeth against the skin of my neck and lightly applied pressure; a second later, his teeth gently broke my skin. There was a slight sting at first, as his teeth sank deeper and deeper into my skin. It brought intense and immediate pleasure, and then it was over.

"You don't have to stop," I said quietly, my face turning a bright shade of red; admitting that I had enjoyed something, that only months ago scared the hell out of me, was slightly embarrassing.

"Elena, if I hadn't stopped I would have killed you. How do you feel anyway?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine," I assured softly as I grabbed some paper towels to press to my neck. "How long do you think until the bleeding stops?"

"I'd give it about a minute or two," he answered confidently.

"Okay, once it stops bleeding, I'll put some concealer over it and pull my hair into a side pony-tail… that should cover it up."

"Oh, I have a small scarf with me if you want that, as well. I learned decades ago to make sure I had something with me to help cover up my bite marks."

"Okay, well how long have we been in here anyway?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but no more than fifteen minutes and that includes me compelling that janitor guy."

Then, I looked at him trying to see the changes in him; was he really satisfied, if not he would need to find someone else, or a blood bag to drink.

"What is it, Elena?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering about something."

"What?" he said in an almost agitated tone.

"Are you really uh… full?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine; if I need to I'll run by a hospital in Seattle and grab a few blood bags."

"Okay, I just don't want you going all vampire style crazy."

"Elena."

"Yes, Damon."

"Thank you, no one has done that for me, in a very long time."

I just smiled at him, he so often put on this big bad vampire face on for the world to see, but when it was just me and him the world faded away he showed me his true colors.

Just then there was an announcement over the intercom.

"_Attention all passengers and employees, flight C426, Phoenix, Arizona to Seattle, Washington is now boarding." _

We stood up and got in line to board the plane. I knew this wasn't the time to ask this, and I was pretty sure that I knew the answer but all the same I needed to know.

"Damon?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he questioned my seriousness.

"What does all of this mean?" I asked, barely above a whisper that only his ears could hear.

**lets see how many reviews we can get! you have no idea how much they mean to me! I see an email and i start bouncing in my chair haha...sometimes i'm just like a kid.**


	4. What Does This mean?

**A/N : so this may not be real obvious, but this is a flashback... it makes sense in the end. Anyway also my Beta also informed me that I had posted the wrong version so you may wan't to go back and read it. Not that it is totaly Different... its just better :) I wan't all my readers to be able to read the best version Possible.  
**

**Again, the only version of Twilight Or TVD is the Version of Damon and Edward that are in my head and I don't plan on sharing.. I am very sorry about the wait, but I hope you guys enjoy! and now its my pleasure to give you Chapter 4!**

* * *

I was ready to accept death, I had lived a long life; I just didn't want to go this way and I wanted to go protecting _her_. She was sitting by my bed, comforting me. I tried telling her to go; I didn't want to hurt her. When Rose had been bitten she had come too close to hurting Elena. I couldn't bear it if I did something to hurt her. But she wouldn't hear any of it; she was telling me it was going to be okay.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought?" My voice was so low that I wasn't sure if she was going to be able to hear me.

"Well, there's still hope," she assured as she wiped my sweating face with a damp cloth.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this," I paused, swallowing around an infernal lump that was forming in my throat. "I deserve to die."

The truth of the words rang in my ears.

"No," she said, heartfelt, "… you don't."

"I do, Elena. It's ok, because if had chosen differently I wouldn't have met you." I breathed heavily; it was becoming harder and harder to take a breath. "I'm so sorry; I've done so many things to hurt you."

"It's okay," she said, shaking her head at me. "I forgive you."

"I know you love Stefan and it will always be Stefan… but, I love you," I confessed as she curled up beside me. "You should know that."

After a moment she replied, "I do," the tears evident in her voice.

"You should have met me in 1864, you would have liked me," I whispered softly on a slight tangent.

There was a moment before she said anything while she was bringing her head back up to look me in the eyes. "I like you now… just the way you are."

With that said, Elena closed the distance between us to touch her lips to mine. It was soft and innocent. Sweet. It was more than a simple peck, but not by much. What defined the kiss was the way I felt after our lips parted. I felt like I was finally ready to let go. I never thought it would be like this, here or now. I had never even let myself imagine that my lips would ever touch hers—she was Stefan's. Even with the hallucinations coming and going, this was the best kiss I could have ever asked for. It was over all too quickly, but I couldn't complain; I had never dared to ask for it, yet, she was giving me the gift anyways.

"Thank you," I said after our lips slowly parted, the words not seeming to do the moment justice, but any more than that would be too much for her.

"You're welcome," she uttered quietly and softly.

The moment was almost perfect in its stillness. I chose to remember her as this beautiful creature willing to give me a part of herself so selflessly. I would take this feeling with me wherever I would go next.

But, a few seconds later, the moment was shattered by an all too familiar voice that belonged to someone I did not want to see in my final moments.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking," Katherine stated haughtily. "I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure."

"You got free," I murmured weakly.

"Yep… finally," she said in annoyance, putting the bottle to my lips. I drank whatever was inside but was still incredulous.

"And you still came here…"

"I owed you one," Katherine answered unhappily, patting the side of my cheek.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, worry seeping into her voice as Katherine stood up from where she had been sitting next to me.

"Are you sure you care?"

Her eyes, so similar to Elena's, had mischief in them. She'd seen the kiss, I realized.

"Where _is _he?" Elena demanded.

"He's paying for this," Katherine stated, holding up the small glass bottle. She continued on, a regretful lilt to her voice. "He gave himself over to Klaus; I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean he gave himself over?" Elena asked, perplexed.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "He just… sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company… Goodbye Elena." She proceeded to walk towards the door, but stopped abruptly. "Oh, it's okay to love them both… I did."

Katherine tossed the small bottle to Elena and then she was gone. I propped myself up and looked over at Elena, bewildered at what had just happened.

* * *

The following few weeks, Elena was hell bent on finding Stefan. We had to rescue him from Klaus, I knew that, so, I obliged, not only because I could see the pain in her eyes but because Stefan had done this for me too.

I could see what Stefan not being here was doing to her. It wasn't until the first week of June that we found out where he was. We drove out there, the tension driving me mad. I wanted to touch her again. I wanted to kiss her. One kiss was never going to be enough for me, I realized.

We stopped when there was no way to drive any further. Getting out of the car, we started hiking the few miles into the forest. I tried to keep my nose open for the scent of blood. It took us over an hour of climbing over the forest floor brush, but finally we spotted him. He was just standing there, waiting for us.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked angrily, almost growling out each word.

"Well, brother, I'm here to save your ass," I growled back.

"I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing but, as you can see, I don't need saving," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Of course, you don't need saving; my little brother, the one who always has everything under control, right?" I sighed deeply. "Tell me, Stefan, what's the death toll at today, five? Ten? Or is more like twenty? "I asked, frustrated beyond belief.

"Get her out of here; Klaus can't find out that she's alive."

"Why, Stefan, would that put a dent in your plan?" I questioned intensely. "Or don't you even care about your girlfriend anymore?"

"She means nothing to me; still, I can't have Klaus knowing that she is alive," Stefan replied vehemently. I couldn't believe he was pulling this.

"So, how's the ripper diet going? You know Lexi isn't around to bail you out again…"

"Lexi has nothing to do with this and neither does _she_," Stefan hissed, looking in Elena's direction.

I, too, glanced at Elena. The look in her eyes said everything. It was all written plainly on her face, everything you knew she wanted to say, the fear, hurt, anger, but, more than anything, the confusion. How could he turn into this monster in just a few short weeks since the last time we saw him? This wasn't the first time he had gone into ripper mode, though. But, this time I wasn't sure if he would be able to come out of it. It was always Lexi who brought him out of his vampire mentality. She was the one who would help him turn his humanity on. Even with her around, it still took at least two decades and sometimes three to accomplish.

Elena's voice pulled me out of my dismal thoughts and my tiny remorse for killing Lexi.

"Stefan, this is wrong. This isn't you. I know the real you is still in there, trying to get out," she said painfully.

"You're wrong, he _is _gone, Elena, and he's never coming back," Stefan said firmly.

"I know you, Stefan, and this isn't you," she continued to insist; "You're not a monster." Her tears couldn't be suppressed anymore.

"I am," his voice low and venomous, I should have clued into what would happen next. As if in slow motion, Stefan grabbed Elena by the forearms and pushed her against a tree, hard, before asking, "Do you still think that I'm not a monster, Elena?"

"You're better than this, Stefan."

I could see his eyes transforming, even from the distance I was standing. Before there was time for anything else to go astray, I ran up to him, pulled him back by one arm, throwing him across the forest. Then, I grabbed her and ran as fast as I could, back to the car. We go inside and I sped away as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry about that, Elena. I wish you hadn't seen that," I said regretfully, shaking my head. Stefan really was worse off than I had thought.

"It's not your fault, Damon, it's mine," she simply stated.

How could she take this on herself? She'd done nothing to deserve this, to deserve Stefan's wrath. Nothing but love him. This was not her doing.

"What the hell, Elena?" I shouted at her angrily. "How could you possibly think it's your fault!"

"It is, Damon," she said firmly, not balking in her conviction.

This was ridiculous. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I should have just died and let them all be. No, scratch that. This was all his little brother's fault. Stefan and his constant need to save me. That was what had led them all here.

"You're wrong, Elena," he said tersely. "Blame Klaus for this. Blame Stefan. Hell, even blame me, but don't blame yourself! All you did was love him. And that is not a mistake."

She let out a sigh. Not saying anything to agree with him, but not saying anything to refute his claims either. She looked so small sitting there in the passenger seat, so child-like. The urge to protect her was never stronger than what he felt right now.

"What did we really expect to find?" she said, voice little more than a whisper. He didn't really know if she was asking him or herself. Still, he answered her.

"I didn't expect to find Stefan so… disconnected. I think he really is worse this time." I couldn't keep the worry from my tone.

"He wouldn't even talk to me, Damon; it was like he couldn't even see me. I still… I still love him, Damon, but, I think I'm going to have to let him go." Elena was almost in tears.

"I don't know what to tell you, Elena. That's the thing about Stefan, he's not like most vampires. He's either golden-boy-Stefan, who everybody loves, or Ripper-Stefan, who pretends he's the life of the party. With Stefan there's hardly ever any middle ground," I told her gently, not wanting to make this situation any worse than it already was.

"I know, I have to let him go," she stated again, more firmly. "But, I can't completely let him go right now. I'm not ready for that but, I can do this…"

She reached behind her neck and took off the necklace that Stefan had given her.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"I don't need a consistent reminder that I've lost him."

I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to tell her that she didn't need him. I wanted to take her in my arms and soothe her and show her _how _everything was going to be okay. That she didn't need Stefan and that he lost out today when he let her go.

Instead, I did none of that. I told her, merely, that everything was going to be okay, no more, no less. And she smiled back at me. After that, I kept my eyes forward, concentrating on the road. Not paying much attention to her, the rest of the trip was quiet until we got into Mystic falls early that evening.

We made it to her house. Wordlessly, we climbed out of the car and took the stairs to her front door.

"Elena," I said after we had gotten inside. I swung the door shut behind me.

"What, Damon?" she asked, sleepily, with some frustration.

"Are you sure you don't want your necklace?"

"Yes, Damon, I'm sure," she said tiredly.

"You won't have vervain on you then."

"Damon, I'm tired and I'm going to go lie down, okay. Can we talk about it later?"

I nodded my head. She needed time and I would give it to her.

"You know, I just remembered I need to go get something from the boarding house, do you think that you'll be okay while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine," she assured.

"All right," I said slowly.

I never would understand why she always insisted on putting on a tough act for everyone around her. I wished she'd let someone else be strong for her for once. I wished she'd let me support her.

The drive to the boarding house was short. If Elena wasn't going to wear the necklace that Stefan had given her, she would need some other way to have vervain on her until the day she became a vampire, one way or another.

* * *

My father had been superstitious all his life about vampires. When he was fifteen he saw his younger brother killed by a vampire right in front of him. From that day on vervain dwelled inside of his pocket watch.

When he met my mother he gave her a beautiful and unique looking necklace. To her it was just a friendship necklace. At the time, she hadn't known that it happened to have vervain worked into it.

The necklace my father had given my mother was truly eye-catching. I remember asking her about it one day when I was about five or six, right before Stefan was born.

"Mama, if the baby is a girl, are you going to give her your necklace?"

"No, Damon," she said, smiling. "This necklace, it's special, it's the kind of necklace a young man gives to a very special girl. He gives it to her to show her how much he cares about her. Oh, Damon you will understand some day," she said laughingly. "Someday you will meet a young woman who takes your breath away."

"No, I won't! Girls are icky!" I shouted.

A few years later, my mother came down with a bad case of the flu. Back then, doctors were known to use methods that most of the town would have frowned upon. Our doctor gave my mother vampire blood. She healed right up. The next day she was going down the stairs and she fell. My father thought she was dead; he took her upstairs to cry over her body.

"Don't be dead, Sarah! Please don't be dead!"

I was sitting outside their bedroom, listening to my father cry over my mother. The next thing I heard was a strange noise; it sounded like what someone would sound like if they were trying to get air into their lungs after drowning. Somehow, I could tell that it was coming from my mother.

"Sarah? Are you all right, my love?" I could hear my father asking with desperation in his voice.

"No, the doctor gave me vampire blood." I heard my father scrambling for something in a drawer.

"No, Giuseppe, I won't put our children in harm's way. I can't turn."

"Sarah, I love you, I trust you. If there ever was to be a good vampire it would be you," he begged surprisingly; father was not one to go out protesting for vampire rights. He hated vampires down to the core. I knew this even at such a young age. But he would have sold his soul to the devil for her.

I heard mother speak again. "Get Damon, I must speak with him."

At the mention of my name, I stood up and started walking down the stairs. I didn't want to see my mother like this. My father saw me walking down away.

"Ah… Damon, your mother would like a word with you."

What could I say? I slowly climbed back up the stairs, while my father continued down. Hesitantly, I walked into my parent's bedroom.

"Mother? Are you going to be all right?" I asked, already knowing the answer

"No, I'm afraid not. It's fine, because you're going to be brave and you're going to watch over Stefan and your father for me. Can you do that? For me?" I nodded. "Good. I'll see my three boys again." Her voice barley above a whisper, holding back tears.

"Please don't go," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Hush now, we'll see each other again but, before that, there is something I want you to have. I want you to have my necklace and when you meet the right girl give it to her."

I walked out of the room holding her necklace tight in my hands. _Someday, I'll meet someone as special as her, _I thought to myself.

All these years later, I had forgotten about it. It wasn't until I had met Elena that I remembered I had it. I wanted to give it to her, but, I waited. I wanted it to be the right time. And, I had never had a reason to give it to her until now.

I walked out of my bedroom holding the small box that held my mother's necklace. I wiped off the century of dust that had accumulated and walked down the stairs. I drove back over to Elena's house, letting myself inside. Alaric didn't seem to be home, yet. We would be alone. I walked up stairs and knocked on her door very softly. Once again, I let myself in. Her eyes were closed. She had said she was going to lie down. I wondered if she was actually sleeping.

"Elena," I spoke softly and her eyes quickly fluttered open.

"Damon," she breathed out through soft lips. If only she knew how much I wanted those lips of hers against mine.

"I have something for you," I told her quietly as I put the small wooden box into her hand.

"Damon, you shouldn't have…" she said innocently as she took it, not opening it, but staring at me instead. "What is this?"

"Well, actually, it's from my mother." I gave her a playful smirk.

Confusion spread across her face. "What do you mean your mother?"

I opened the box in her hands for her to see the necklace that lay inside. She looked down at it, then met my eyes warily. She was right to be wary.

"When she died she gave me her necklace. She told me to give it to the woman I love, like my father had given it to her."

Gingerly, Elena took the necklace in her hand. Resting the pendant against her palm, she moved it side to side, taking it in.

"It's beautiful, Damon," she murmured reverently.

"Here let me help you."

I took the necklace from her hand, fingers brushing against each other electrically. She turned so her back was to me. I reached out breathlessly, pushing her hair over one shoulder. I reached out to touch the smooth skin at the nape of her neck, but came up short. I have to hold back; I reminded myself that she wasn't mine, yet.

Instead, I fastened the clasp in the back and sat back. She turned back around and I saw it resting against her delicate collar bone. It looked brilliant on her.

"It looks breathtakingly beautiful on you, Elena," I observed.

"Thank you, Damon. _What does this mean?_" she asked me, frowning seriously.

Suddenly, I was ripped from my day dream, back to Elena, to those words she had just said. I thought about what I had told her. I had looked into her eyes and told her that the necklace was my mother's and that it was something that wouldn't constantly remind her of Stefan. What I had wanted to say was something completely different. I had wanted to tell her I love her. Maybe… now was the time to do so.

"Damon… Damon," she repeated, bringing me back farther into reality.

"Yes, Elena?" I finally spoke up.

"You never answered my question, what are we doing here?" she asked softly. "_What does this mean_?"

"It means, Elena," I started, pulse racing. "It means, I'm in love with you… have been for a while…"

**Thank you so much for taking your time to read! please take a moment or two and leave me a review you have no idea how excited I get when I see an email that someone has reviewed my storie.. it makes me all bubbly ... no joke :) i'm a kid at heart.**


	5. Confessions

******AN: okay I do in no way form or fashion own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries except for those that come from my head that all you lovely people get to read! Besides The only part I would want to own would be Damon and Edward ... sad day :(**

**Anyway I am very sorry about the wait on this. Keep in mind that this has not been beta'd (I'm not sure if that's correct, but hey my computer is not complaining about it lol)  
**

**I hope you enjoy and as always hit the nice pretty button and let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome and make me happy! Even if they are telling me to never ever go without having someone edit it first! **

**Confessions**

The flight was uneventful. Damon teased me as usual. We chatted for a while talking about everything we still needed to do. Apparently he had already talked to some lady in Forks. Well he only talked to her for about five minutes we had a meeting with her first thing once we got into town. Damon had dosed off half way there. They were playing Sleepless in Seattle; it was starting to put me asleep. Not that I don't love a good romantic movie. This one just seemed to be going on and on. So after about thirty minutes I decided to see if Bonnie had texted me back. She had.

"_Oh my good Elena where are you. Are you okay? Jeremy was so worried about you._

"_I'm fine I'm with Damon. I can't explain everything right now just know that we are fine. I'm safe he's safe." _

"_so you and Damon… huh… I guess I should have seen that one coming."_

I chuckled to myself I hadn't even told her how I really felt about Damon, I had barely told him how I felt. I started typing.

"_Well I've told him how I fell about him. He has told me how he feels towards me. We just haven't had the: what are we officially talk."_

I put my phone down I thought about that. How would I introduce Damon on that first day when we showed up to a new school? He wasn't just my friend. Was he my boyfriend? Why did I need a label for it? When I thought of Damon, boyfriend certainly didn't pop into my head. It was words like my immortal love that came to mind. I would probably get laughed out of the school if I had used words like that . We were trying to fit in not be the laughing stock of the school

"_Well I knew you two would fall for each other. What will happen if by some miracle Stefan dose come around again? What if he gets off the human blood?"_

I sighed reading the message. It was what I wanted more than anything. I knew what Bonnie meant by the question. She meant would I go back to Stefan. I wouldn't do that to Damon. He had been there for me so much over the summer; I couldn't just drop him like a hat the way Katherine had. I couldn't think about it. The what if's. I needed to think about how to bring the subject of what our relationship was and I needed to do it before we got to forks.

"_Bonnie I can't think about that right now_. _I know there is something with me and Damon. I need to figure out what we are, what he wants out of this. If by some miracle we do see Stefan again, it's going to be very hard to trust him. He really hurt me. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to forgive him. I know it's not his fault that everything that's going on with him is a direct result of Stefan doing whatever it took to save Damon. I just can't change the way I fell._

"_I know Elena. I was just trying to point out that even if you haven't had some big talk with Damon; it's all the same. You and Damon love each other it's been obvious for a while. No one has said anything mostly because they have been walking on egg shells around you; but I will tell you this. If you really did love Stefan you wouldn't have fallen for Damon. It may sound mean but, honestly Elena you two have had that connection for a while._

"_I know what you mean Bonnie; I don't know how I fell for him. I've been trying to tell myself for so long that there was nothing there. I was just lying to myself. If I really loved Stefan like I say I did then I would let him go."_

"_Even though I don't trust Damon very much I trust him with you. Its because I've seen the way he cares about you that I'm not pitching a fit that you won't be here for the first day of school; hopefully we'll see each other before graduation. Anyway Ill text you latter; Caroline is having some kind of Tyler drama melt down. Lord have mercy on her… because I might just kill that blond vampire."_

"_Okay Bonnie , I'll talk to you later… don't go too hard on her..."_

I put my phone back into the inside pocket of my messenger bag. I already missed everyone so terribly much. How was I supposed to just go on like this? Worrying about Jeremy and Bonnie I knew that Jeremy had his ring that would bring him back to life. There was always going to be some part of me that worried about him and his safety. Bonnie would do just about anything to keep Jeremy safe, she really cared about him. It was nice to see in him in a healthy relationship for once. He had been hurt so much since out parents had died. He really deserved someone who was going to be there for him. Not just use them for personal gain. Damon turned his head towards me as he woke up.

"hey."

"What was all that nonsense about me needing to sleep when you are the one to fall asleep on the plane?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Well we vampires need our rest too." He put simply, with a crocked smile on his face.

"I see that." I observed.

"You know what Damon?" I asked

"Nope, I've never met him, or her. Who would name their kid what?" he said sarcastically.

"Damon, I'm serious." I said frustrated.

"Okay, Elena." he said rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well there are a lot of things that I want. I want Klaus to be dead and, for the Compulsion to wear off of Stefan. I want Stefan to come home, and for him to find happiness somehow." I sighed thinking about Stefan always brought a sting of sadness. "But that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say I think we are almost in Seattle." Damon leaned over me and looked out the window.

"I do believe you are right." Damon said looking out the window beside me. Then a few seconds later we herd the flight attendant on the speakers. We had been correct about out location.

"Ladies and gentlemen please buckle your belts as we prepare for landing in Seattle and as always thank you for Choosing American Airlines." She said in the normal overly bubbly voice that everyone who worked for the airlines seemed to have.

"Well the plane didn't crash." I paused. "well at least not this time." I teased with a slight giggle.

"Yeah well we still have some time." Damon said doubtfully. "Anyway if this plane was going to go down I would grab you put you in a parachute kick the door out and jump out." He said in a manner so serious that there was no way I could wonder if he was just being sarcastic. There were some things he just didn't joke about. My safety was one of them. Once the plane had landed we got up and I grabbed my bags that were up top and we quickly exited the plane.

We were silent for the first few minutes and then I started thinking about my conversation with Bonnie. I needed to ask him what where we. Were we friends good friends, friends that liked each other? I didn't want to put a label on it but, that's what everyone did. I was fine with calling him my love.

"Damon; I have a question."

"Okay shoot." He said smiling that cocky smile of his.

"Okay, so I've told you that I love you. You've told me that you love me."

"That's not a question." He said slightly squinting his eyes trying to see where I was going with the previous statement.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, well what are we Damon? Are we dating? Or, are we more than friends less than? What will you introduce me as? Will it be this is Elena my friend or this is Elena my …."

"Hmm… I would tell them if they asked that you are the woman I would do anything I could do to keep you in safe. Seeing as that's probably not the answer you want. So I guess I'll take girlfriend, because that's what everyone will see it as. But know this Elena you are so much more than just my girlfriend."

"Well then." I giggled "my first act as your girlfriend is to do this." I then set down my bags down on the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slowly came to my face touching me softly and gently. Time stopped all around us. Everything that had us so concerned ceased to exist as I kissed him. As we parted I looked into those blue eyes of his. They were breathtakingly beautiful and yet haunting. They were the eyes I wanted to look into every day.

After a moment he went to pick up my bags and then he questioned me. "Elena what the hell is in here?"

"Just stuff, you know clothes make up and stuff."

"Girls you just can't pack light can you. I do remember saying something about the necessities. "

"Clothes are necessity's Damon. it was stupid for me not to bring any clothes and spend money on new ones and besides. I like my own clothes just fine." I said starting to get iterated

"Okay fine you need clothes. Why did you bring so many?" he asked irritated.

"Well Damon you didn't exactly tell me how long we are going to be in Forks. So Damon tell me how long are we staying? A week a month six months, or maybe until I become a vampire?" I asked my rage boiling under my skin

"How about all three or, better yet none of the above?" he hissed at me

"Damon!" I yelled attracting attention to us

"Will you be quiet, we are trying to stay under the radar, not get all of Seattle to know that we are here."

"I'll be quiet when you tell me or do you even know Damon. Don't tell me that you rushed me out of Mystic Falls when you don't know when or if you're going to let me come back."

"I'll tell you latter." With that he started to walk off, that was one thing I didn't understand. He would be so supper sweet but then it was like a light would go of in his head that he was being nice and he would turn into an ass. I stood there for a second, why did he have to be such a jerk. Why couldn't he realize that people would fell the same about him if he didn't have these thick brick walls around him protecting him from letting anyone hurt him? It was so hard for him to be vulnerable.

Finally after standing there I followed him out of the door. Once we got out of the door and Damon grabbed us a taxi. The man driving the car got out and helped us get the bags into the back of the car. I got inside the car and sat down. I heard Damon and he told the driver where to go, I wasn't paying attention to where we he had told the driver we were going. I was so mad. Why couldn't he just tell me how long we were going to be gone? I thought about it why would Damon drag me across the country basically giving me no choice in the matter, and not even tell me how long we were going to be gone. Did he even know how long we were going to be gone? I looked over at him his face was full of worry. I thought about it, why he wouldn't want me knowing how long we were going to be in Forks. Of course he could keep it from me deciding not to tell me how long we would be gone. So I had to have something to bargain with. My bargaining chip would be figuring out why he didn't want me to know. God! Why was this frustrating me? So what if I missed most of the year it was only my -. Then it hit me. He didn't know if I was going to make it back before the end of the school year. I thought about it and what if I didn't. It wouldn't be the same in the fall there is all the homecoming stuff in the fall and Prom and everything in the spring. Yes when I was a freshman I was so excited by all of that. After my parents died everything changed. I was sad that I wouldn't get to see my friends, but you know I was positive that I would see them again. Everything would be all right one way or another.

"Damon." I said very softly

"What" he hissed.

"It's okay if I don't make it back for graduation." His face softened and I could see the light coming on in his eyes he knew I figured out why he was holding it back.

"No it's not Elena; you shouldn't have to give up your senior year because of Klaus."

"Damon, if you haven't noticed things haven't exactly gone my way the past year." I said softly

"This is different Elena." He sighed "I should have told you, I was just so worried about getting you out of there I had just gone to see Stefan again. I tried to convince him to come back. When he saw me he just basically told me that if he saw any of us again he just might have to let it slip that you were still alive."

"Damon, you've seen him like this before." I stated "what is going through his head?"

"I have no idea Elena, when Stefan is like this he is just operating on crazy."

We finally stopped the driver got out and went around back and helped us with our luggage. I looked around I had no idea where we were I could tell we were by some kind of dock. Where was Damon taking us now, this trip was starting to make me think that we were never getting to Forks even if I did want to go there. The only good thing about this trip had been that Damon was here with me.

"Damon, where are we going now?"

"On the ferry were else?"

I looked in the direction he was nodding his head. Sure enough there was a ferry down a few hundred feet. I had never been on a ferry.

"Why are we going on a ferry haven't we done enough traveling?"

"Well since you asked so nicely. We need to drive to forks we need to get to Bainbridge Island, it's only about ten minutes or so and then well get the car and make the three hour drive to Forks, but I can probably make it in one- and a half."

"You probably- wait how did you get your car to Seattle?" I suddenly asked realizing his car should be clear across the country in Mystic Falls.

"I told you I had it taken care of Elena."

"Damon, you compelled someone didn't you?" I accused him hastily.

"Elena its fine, it's not like I compelled him to do something harmful I had him leave a few days ago. I got word from him that the car had been secured to be on the ferry. That's what we needed. I wasn't about to drive my car and let you fly in a plane alone, and we were getting far away from Mystic Falls as soon as possible. I was going to just leave it, and let Ric have some fun, but it seemed a little to conspicuous if you ask me."

"Damon" I said slightly iterated I hated it when he decided to compel others. It took away there free will.

We walked onto the boat and Damon handed the gentleman the two tickets and he nodded his head and we walked on the boat. I had to admit this was pretty exciting I had never been on any type of boat before. I guess that was the thing with Damon he may never make things easy, but he always makes whatever it is an adventure. Within a few minutes the boat had taken of we would be there in ten minutes and then Forks here we come.

"We will be in Forks soon."

"I can't wait." I said sarcastically but then my mood changed. "at least I will be with you."

* * *

"Edward they are almost here! They are at that little restaurant you took Bella to in Port Angelus." I said in a cheerful voice.

Edward smiled as he looked over at his breathtakingly beautiful bride to be. He had proposed at the end of last year promising they would not get married until next summer. Charlie would have his head if he did anything other than that. He remembered the first time he took Bella over there fondly. That had been a crazy night, but it had brought them closer to each other, and that had brought them to where they were today.

"Alice who's almost here I didn't know we were expecting anyone?" I heard Bella ask from the other room as she made her way to where we were all siting.

"Damon Salvatore, he is going to be going to school with us, with Elena his girlfriend they have just made it official." I answered everyone's questions.

"Alice why are you so concerned about this Damon and his girlfriend, we don't know them, who are they?" Edward asked trying to see what was going on inside of my head."

"She is human, Elena Gilbert. She is going to confide in you Bella. She is very much in love with him but she is going to need an escape for some all things vampire. You two are going to be good friends."

"I can understand that." Bella said before adding softly. "It can all be a little overwhelming sometimes." She said as her and Edward left the house. He was insisting that she fill out some University applications. She had put up a good fight. What was the point when he was going to turn her after the weeding?

"Why are they coming?" Carlisle asked popping his head in as he came in from the hospital.

"I don't know, I keep on herring them talk about another vampire, but I don't know him Carlisle."

I sat dawn and started to draw the unfamiliar man. He was cruel. He had no mercy for others around him. He took what he wanted, and he didn't care who he hurt in the process. He had somehow put all of his family in coffins. They weren't dead, just sleeping. His mother he had hurt her terribly. I drew his short dark blond hair. His piercing eyes sent shivers down my cold body. When I had finished drawing the man Carlisle spoke up.

"How strange, Alice, in all my years I never thought I would see this man again."

"Carlisle how do you know this man?" I asked a tremor of fear and shock running through my cold body.

"It's simple I meet him shortly after I was turned. Right after I decided to live again." Carlisle looked uneasy. "He was going on and on about a Katherine Petrova. The love of his life, she had been quiet beautiful."

"Well I am meeting Damon and Elena in thirty minutes in town. Do you want to come with me Carlisle?"

"You know what Alice I think I will, if this vampire is like the Klaus the one I meet; well he's not like us they are warmer than us. They can be hurt but they heal. They are very deferent from us. Their kind of vampires is called an original." Carlisle said simply.

**okay all I can say is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! tell me what you think! please **

**Thanks for taking the time out of your busy day and reading and reviewing! (Hint, Hint , Hint!)**


	6. Meeting Carlisle and Alice

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews they have been great! Just so you know this one has only been Editid by me so please forgive any mistakes... I don't always Catch everything.**

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire diaries... I only own some books some T shirts and a subscription to Netflix... If only I could have Edward and Damon all to myself... Sigh... oh well, Enjoy!**

Meeting Carlisle and Alice

It hadn't taken long to get boarded onto the ferry; the ride had been about ten minutes. Once we were on the other side and on Bainbridge Island we got the car; the car that Damon had none the less decided to compel someone to drive over here. Not that I was surprised that car was his baby. I wasn't even mad that he compelled someone to drive it over here. I was irritated though that he didn't tell me. I didn't understand why the secrecy. It wasn't like it was some huge deal. So he didn't want to leave his car in mystic falls. I understood. It made sense even, to me anyway. If Klaus dose come around and sees Damon's car sitting around he might get suspicious.

Why would Damon stick around a town that reminded him of his past? Where he was turned by the woman he thought loved him, who later turned out to be a conniving little bitch. Where his brother deserted him and most of all where he met me, and I eventually was _supposedly _killed. I'm not sure how Klaus would find out but this was Klaus we were talking about and somehow he always found out about everything.

The drive wasn't long we stopped for a minute at a little restaurant in Port angelus called the _"la Italina Bella"_ but I could be wrong about the name. I know it had Bella in it. I liked the name Bella. We sat down to eat I just ordered some lasagna and some home brewed coffee if you didn't know Italian coffee is the best. Damon also got some coffee and some sausage soup. That wasn't like him

"Soup, Damon?" I asked rising my eyebrows creating a wrinkle in my forehead.

He chuckled before answering , "I don't believe I ever told you that my parents actually meet in Italy. The day after they were married they were off to America. Anyway this was one of the things my mother would make any time her boys were sick."

"You know I still don't understand how you can eat food. I mean I know you can I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Well it certainly isn't anything like drinking blood. It still taste like food think of it like this lets say somehow your desire for chicken became the most intense thing out there that's all you wanted was chicken you thought about chicken all the time. it's not like you decided that you didn't like beef anymore you just wanted chicken all the time but as long as you ate enough chicken you could still have some beef."

"Weird analogy but I guess that makes sense," I commented on his little speech slightly confused as to whether he was trying to pull my leg.

We finished up eating paid and got back onto the road. I fell asleep within minutes of getting back onto the road. The next thing I knew I woke up we were parked in the street in front of a small cottage. It was cute, Damon got out and in vampire speed let me out and closed and locked the car behind me.

They were here! They were actually here. After six months of having visions of Damon and Elena they were finally here! I was so excited. Elena and I were going to get along so well. She was going to love her new life here. I didn't see them leaving soon. Witch was a good thing, unless that meant that the wolves would get involved. That did worry me. That couldn't be possible. They didn't know about the wolves. I heard them walking up to the door

"Wait Elena!"

"What is it now Damon?"

I listened carefully to their approaching voices I knew I better get out there soon. I really did have a plan to help them and if he got her to leave before they saw me there would be no way to help them. I already had quite a few plans none of them seemed great. There were always the wolves they would love tearing up a vampire. I thought about if nothing taking him to Aro he would love to show off his Original Vampire. Before Damon could get another word out I walked hastily out the door not so fast to tip them off but defiantly faster than any human would walk.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Damon. It's nice to be able to put a face to the voice."

He looked at me very suspiciously. He knew I wasn't human. But he didn't know what to think what I was then finally he muttered something to her.

"Elena she is a vampire."

Elena looked at me not as seriously as Damon had it was more of a studying me weather to believe what Damon had said was true. I stood there for a minute if I was human I would have been freaking out but I just stood there. I already knew that they would do this, and she would believe that Damon knew a vampire when he didn't smell the blood. She would believe him, but she wouldn't believe that I was dangerous. Luckily I had just hunted. I had just taken down a few mountain lions. I was never much a risk.

"Damon you are a vampire, and if you haven't noticed she doesn't seem to be in attack mode. She is just standing there."

Damon looked at me, "well you could have mentioned that you were a vampire."

"I could have," I started "but that would have really freaked you out."

"What?" he asked with this confused expression on his face. His face scrunched up in confusion

"Sorry, along with being a vampire I can see the future."

"Come on Damon, I don't think she will hurt us."

"Of course not, me and my family aren't dangerous. We don't feed on humans."

"Oh, like Stefan dose.. Wait did."

"Yeah, Stefan is the one who ran off right?" I asked making sure I had all the info correct. It could all get jumbled up sometimes.

"Yes," Elena said with sadness in her eyes. It wasn't like the way Bella had been when we had left it was like someone who had lost a good friend.

"Okay well explain this to me," Damon said with a loud huff

"Anything you want to know," I said calmly.

"How can you see the future? I mean the Benet witch can, but if you were a witch you would have lost that when u were turned."

"That is long story, let's go in Carlisle will be able to explain it a lot better than I can."

Alice was as giddy as always. She was now walking towards the house. She had told me that she needed me here to help explain things to them since they were a different kind of vampire. From the moment Alice and Jasper walked up to our house way back when. I knew one thing. You don't take what Alice says lightly. I could hear Alice and the two newcomers coming. Yes he defiantly was not our kind of vampire. He was different he had a different aroma. It wasn't like that wet dog smell that Jacob and his friends had; it wasn't bad it was just different. Alice opened the door and then I saw Damon and then I saw _her._

Katherine Pierce who I latter found out to be Petrova. It didn't make any sense though. I had heard about her when I first met Klaus. She _wasn't a vampire_ though she was human. I could hear her steady heartbeat. I was confused; it was a rare thing when someone shocked me. I was a nearly 350 year old vampire. I had seen just about everything. What I had not seen was a human that keep herself aging for almost just as long my mind flashed back to the day I met Klaus all those years ago. He was still going on about his precious Katherine. At first I was intrigued. Then it just got annoying. Finally I decided to leave him. It was after that I went to Italy and lived with the Voltori for a while.

"Katherine?" I stared at the young girl quizzically

"No I'm Elena," She said perplexed.

"Oh, you just remind me of someone an acquaintance of mine knew."

"Hold on, you knew Katherine Petrova?" Damon asked confusion spreading across his face

"Yes, I don't know much about her. I know that she was known as Katherine Pierce. I thought she was a vampire though."

"She is," the young girl said calmly. She reminded me of Bella. Way too involved with all this vampire stuff.

"Then who are you?" I asked in a soft and smooth voice trying not to sound rude.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, and I'm Katherine's doppelgänger."

"Oh," I said harmoniously. I had heard of a doppelganger before but I had never seen one. I had actually thought that they were a made up myth. I was beginning to realize that there was no myth that was truly a myth. "Well, Elena it is certainly a pleasure to meet you."

"Okay, okay" Damon said started to get quite annoyed. Was there ever a time he wasn't annoyed "so how can you see the future."

I looked at Alice and she gave me a slight nod that Elena wouldn't have been able to see and if Damon had been keeping a closer eye on me than on Elena he probably would have noticed. He was too concerned with the human girl. It brought a smile to my face to see another vampire that was so compassionate about a human life. Alice had said he did feed but not live.

"Let's see it was not long after I was changed a young English lad had revealed himself to me. He was very surprised to meet me. He was going on and on about Katherine Pierce. Who threw research I found to be the Katherine Petrova."

"That couldn't have been Klaus could it?" Elena asked looking at Damon her eyes growing bigger with fear

"At the time he went by Nick, but I heard him referred to him as Klaus and Nicklaus on many occasions."

"That's too strange," Elena said quietly.

"Anyway, he was different from me. First off he could get hurt but his body healed. Secondly there was some sort of herb that could harm his family."

"Vervain" Damon uttered while I continued my story

"Yes, he used a form of mind control; I believe you call it compulsion. He could eat, and sleep. If he so desired, but he would always love feeding on human. I never wanted that I didn't want to kill a human."

"Wait so you've never feed on human blood? How did you make the transformation then?" Elena asked confused but yet slightly curious.

"The myths call us Cold ones because our skin is naturally cold. We also have venom it's not the venom that kills our prey it's the drinking of blood. The venom just paralyzes you if you are left alive with vampire venom in your system your hear keeps beating and that venom slowly but surely works its way to your hear. It takes about three days for the whole transformation to complete. It's the worst kind of pain you can imagine. It's like if your whole body was on fire only so much worse. Even after the time I spent where the hunger was so intense I have never felt pain like that since."

"Wow, okay so tell me this what's with the mind reading thing then."

"Oh, that's simple yet complicated. As far as we can tell it's like part of your humanity is brought into your vampire life, like me I was always very compassionate about human life. In my almost 350 years have never tasted human blood. Alice, she was turned while in an Asylum we figure she had some flashes back then of the future."

"I can't remember my human life," Alice stated informing Damon and Elena.

"I believe that's because her human life was very tragic, especially if she was in an Asylum."

"So can you be staked? What are your weaknesses?"

"Well we are very strong. We can heal slightly, but it takes a lot for us to become injured. A stake wouldn't be able to penetrate our skin. There are few things that can kill us and that is another vampire or a werewolf."

"Okay, Carlisle I need some answers from Damon now." Alice said in her petite little voice. With that the attention of the conversation between the four of us shifted over towards Alice. "What do you plan to do about Klaus, because you keep changing your mind? It is evident that you are scared out of your mind that Klaus is going to come for Elena."

"I thought you could see the future," he said with a smirk but even that faded quickly.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I see everything. Every time you change your mind it alters the future. Every time I've come up with an idea it changes. There is hope Damon."

"Well I guess I should get this out anyway," He said sighing heavily. "Bonnie and Jeremy and Alaric are in Denver. They are going to see Bonnie's family hopefully they can convince her cozens might be able to help take down Klaus and looking for spells that can help her. Then there is Vampire Barbie, Actually shorty she reminds me of you very high strung. Anyway her and her boyfriend Tyler they are patrolling the forest, as well as keeping an eye on Matt." He said mostly to Elena.

I saw that look in here eye, it was the same one Alice, Rose, Esme and even Bella gave all the men in the family when we had done something stupid like leave out some kind of critical information. I had seen Bella give it to Edward on more than one occasion.

"Okay, you must come over for dinner for tonight, Damon I think your plan sounds good. I do however think that with all of our family's head together we can make this plan even better. Here are the directions nine sound good?"

"Thanks Alice that sounds great." We walked outside Elena followed us and got a few bags out of the car they had. She slammed the door shut walked inside and walked to a room and slammed that door behind her as well.

**Okay, Okay So what do you think for thiere first meeting toaly awsome? Epic Fail... let me know. **

**Anywho! leave me a review... even if you think its a piece of garbage or whatever... I wan't to know your oppinon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
